Momen Terindah
by misa kaguya hime
Summary: Disaat yang kau inginkan hanya satu, dan kau bekerja keras demi hal tersebut, siapa yang menyangka bahwa kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari yang bisa kau dapatkan. perjuangkan dan kau lah pemenangnya. itu lah momen terindah. /Akafuri Fanfiction/ for /LeChi69Day/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An AkaFuri Fanfiction for Lechi69Day

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Shonen Ai.

Don't Like Don't Read

Selamat Menikmati :D

* * *

Furihata Kouki tidak menyangka atas keberuntungannya.

Ia lulus ujian masuk sebuah sekolah ternama di jepang bernama Rakusei High. Sekolah ini terkenal bukan karena mewah seperti di anime tetangga yang memiliki klub host, melainkan terkenal karena setiap lulusan dari sekolah ini terjamin memasuki universitas yang terkenal.

Tak jarang Furihata mendengar lulusan sekolah ini menjadi sorotan public karena jadi orang besar, atlit ternama bahkan penerima Nobel atau penghargaan lainnya.

Dan Furihata tidak menyangka dirinya lulus ujian masuk bahkan lulus mendapatkan beasiswa!

Pengorbanannya begadang dan belajar siang malam menjejalkan semua pengetahuan demi ujian beasiswa, terbayar sempurna.

Tapi tentu saja, dibalik semua itu ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang tinggi untuk mempertahankan nilainya tetap berada di atas rata-rata agar beasiswa nya tidak di cabut.

Dan itu sebabnya pula, sepulang sekolah, Furihata segera mendudukkan diri di pojok perpustakaan untuk belajar kembali pelajaran hari ini sekaligus mengerjakan tugas. Musim ujian hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. dan ia masih kesulitan memahami beberapa permasalahan dalam matematika dan juga pemahaman sastra.

Ia menggeram kesal saat lagi-lagi jawabannya berbeda dengan kunci jawaban.

Di samping kanan kirinya bertumpuk buku-buku acuan menutupi dirinya. Ia menguap berkali-kali akibat kelelahan karena semalam ia tidur larut demi menyelesaikan tugas dan berangkat cukup pagi agar tidak terjebak dalam rush hour.

Ia terus menerus belajar hingga kantuk mengalahkannya. Iapun tertidur tanpa sengaja. Salahkan juga angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela yang padahal cukup jauh dari tempat Furihata Kouki duduk. Dan juga suasana yang sangat damai, hanya terdengar suara gemerisik kertas yang dibalik membuatnya terlelap.

Ia tertidur dengan pulas lupa semuanya dan satu hal bahwa perpustakaan pastilah harus tutup.

Ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara bedebum pelan.

Ia membuka mata dan menyadari perpustakaan masih terang… terang karena lampu perpustakaan dinyalakan. Furihata mengucek kedua matanya guna menghilangkan kantuk dan menoleh kekanan kirinya mencari sumber suara.

Saat menoleh ke sebelah kiri, ia bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna. Merah dan emas.

Furihata berkedip sekali dan otaknya mulai bekerja.

"KAICHOU?!" teriaknya.

Orang yang dipanggil kaichou olehnya masih menatapnya. Furihata menyadari bahwa ternyata suara tadi sepertinya berasal dari kaichou nya yang tidak sengaja mejatuhkan buku. Kaichou nya kini tengah menunduk mengambil buku tersebut.

Furihata salah tingkah. Ia merapikan bukunya dan baru menyadari sesuatu, ruangan terang karena lampu, diluar sudah gelap. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke jam nya.

"ka-ka-kaichou… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya nya takut-takut.

"membaca buku.", jawabnya dan itu membuat Furihata hampir bernapas lega bila bukan karena jawaban berikutnya, "sambil menunggu seseorang yang menjadikan tempat ini untuk tidur hingga melebihi waktu."

Furihata berjengit dan badannya gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, kaichou nya menakutkan dan rumor mengenai ia sadis tidak membantu menenangkan Furihata sama sekali.

Ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam dihadapan sang ketua osis.

"maaf, maaf, maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja tertidur. Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan anda. Maaf." Ulangnya berkali-kali sampai mengingatkan dirinya pada teman seangkatannya yang dijuluki apologetic mushroom.

Sang ketua osis diam sesaat dan berbicara dengan tenangnya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik bila kau segera membereskan buku-buku mu sehingga aku bisa mengunci perpustakaan."

Sungguh ketuanya itu bicara dengan tenang tapi Furihata merasa dirinya adalah anjing kecil yang sedang dihadapkan dengan seekor binatang buas. Padahal binatang buas itu hanya berdiri menatap, tapi dirinya gemetar tidak karuan.

"HAI, MAAF, akan segera saya lakukan!" serunya panik. Dirinya segera berbalk dan membereskan buku-bukunya dan menempatkan kembali di rak nya. Ia tidak melihat kilat jenaka pada mata sang ketua.

"Aku tunggu diluar. Jadi cepatlah."

Furihata semakin panik dan dengan cepat berkeliling rak dimana ia mengambil buku-bkunya. Setelah semua buku sudah diletakkan di rak yang semestinya, ia segera kembali ke meja dan memasukkan bukunya k etas. Tanpa sempat di tutup dengan baik, ia segera beranjak keluar tergopoh-gopoh mendekap tasnya. Ia mematikan lampu perpustakaan dan keluar dari sana.

Diluar ia melihat ketua osisnya bersender di dinding. Tangan kanannya memegang handphone merah dan tangan kirinya tarsampir tas sekolahnya. Furihata segera menghampirinya dan kembali meminta maaf. Ketua nya hanya melambaikan tangan menandakan untuk berhenti. Ia segera mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ia melihat ketuanya segera mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Furihata merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya ceroboh ia jadi membuat ketuanya semakin repot. Ia kembali membungkuk minta maaf saat ketuanya lewat.

Ia memandangi punggung tersebuut dan sedikit tercekat napasnya saat sang ketua osis berbalik.

"aku tahu dirimu, Furihata Kouki, penerima beasiswa dan harus mempertahankan nilai mu. Tapi belajar hingga kelelahan seperti ini tidak akan membuat mu lebih baik. Besar kemungkinan kau akan ambruk disaat genting. Karena itu, besok, sepulang sekolah, ku tunggu di perpustakaan dan akan ku ajarkan kau cara belajar yang lebih baik."

Furihata hanya bisa megap-megap saat ketua osisnya mengajaknya belajar bersama. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak tidak usah! Kaichou kan orang sibuk, saya tidak bisa— saya tidak mau— maksudku saya tidak bisa membuat anda kerepotan-"

"Dan aku tidak menerima bantahan. Besok. Sepulang sekolah. Perpustakaan. Mengerti?"

Furihata masih ragu tapi ketua nya sangat menyeramkan.

"Hai…" ujarnya pasrah. Ketuanya terlihat puas.

"Dan satu lagi Furihata Kouki, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, mulai besok usahakan panggil namaku dan bukan yang lain."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ketua osis nya itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Furihata yang masih tertegun didepan perpustakaan.

'Eh? Eh? Eh? Apa barusan itu? Uwaah, aku kenapa? Jantung, tenanglah!'

Andai ada orang disana, semua akan bisa melihat wajah Furihata Kouki yang memerah dengan sempurnanya.

* * *

Furihata berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"HEY! DILARANG BERLARI DI KORIDOR!"

"MAAF SENSEI!"

Tapi Furihata tidak mengurangi kecepeatan larinya justru malah menambahnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa hormat dengan peraturan sekarang.

Ia telat bertemu dengan Akashi!

Dan tidak, bukan karena ia ketiduran, tapi karena senseinya memutuskan untuk menahan satu kelas sekitar sepuluh menit sehubungan dengan ujian yang semakin dekat.

Ia sudah merasa keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal karena ia memang berkeringat karena berlari tanpa henti.

Akhirnya ia sampai di perpustakaan. Ia sungguh merasa jarak kelasnya ke perpustakaan tiba-tiba menjauh. Padahal jarak perpus tidak sejauh itu, ia hanya merasa sangat amat gugup karena terlambat. Dan saking gugup dan paniknya, ia membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kencang dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Furihata baru sadar dan buru-buru minta maaf pada semuanya. Petugas perpustakaan menatapnya tajam tapi tetap diam karena didepannya sudah ada murid yang ingin meminjam buku. Furihata masuk sambil menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

Ia menelusuri meja demi meja dan sampai di tempat kemarin ia tertidur dan disana, Akashi sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau telat." Ujarnya pelan, namun tegas dan tajam. Furihata sampai ingin berdogeza dalam sekejap.

"Ma-maaaaf!" serunya namun sambil berbisik, jelas karena mereka di perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlambat, Hanabayashi-sensei menahan kami sehingga…. "

"Hanabayashi-sensei... aahh, rupanya pelajarang terakhirmu dia. Pantas saja, kemarin aku juga seperti itu. Baiklah, ini bukan salah mu. Kemarilah, duduk disini, lebih baik kita mulai saja."

Furihata bernapas lega dan mengangguk.

Ia segera duduk dan mengeluarkan buku soal nya sedangkan Akashi hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dan pulpen. Mereka mulai membahas masalah demi masalah.

Sekitar satu jam, Akashi mengangguk puas dan Furihata terlihat baru saja menemukan jalan keluar setelah melewati terowongan panjang…. Sangat panjang…..

"Aku akan menge-tes mu besok." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Furihata secara tidak sengaja mematahkan ujung isi pensilnya karena ditekan terlalu kuat.

"Ma-ma-maaf, apa?"

"Tes. Besok aku akan membawa soal untuk kau selesaikan."

"Ti-ti-tidak usah Akashi-san! Kau hanya akan bertambah repot!"

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan kerepotan. Kegiatan osis sudah berkurang karena minggu ujian, dan aku sungguh bosan tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi, sangat tidak ada masalah. Dan lagi, aku bukan orang yang setengah-setengah! Besok aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku berhasil melatihmu."

'Hiiiieeeeee'

Furihata hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Rupanya ia hanya di jadikan objek pelarian sang ketua yang tidak ada kerjaan. Ah sudahlah, Furihata bisa apa. Toh ini bagus juga untuknya.

"Baiklaaaah….." sanggup Furihata. Disampingnya, Akashi mendengus puas.

"Agar lebih menarik, besok bila nilai mu dibawah 50, aku akan menghukummu."

"APA?!"

Dan kali ini Furihata tidak sengaja berteriak. Ia segera mendapat desisan tajam dan tatapan menusuk. Furihata menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja, tidak melihat Akashi yang tersenyum kecil menahan tawa melihat tingkah teman satu angkatan itu. Akashi merasa sayang mereka berbeda kelas.

"Uuuhhh…. Baiklah…. Aku terserah Akashi-san saja…."

"Bagus! Besok jam yang sama, kita akan mengulang sedikit pelajaran, baru aku tes. Ingat, dibawah 50, kau ku hukum."

"Haiii….."

Akashi membereskan kertas-kertasnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Ingat, kau tidak boleh begadang. Sesampainya dirumah, kau boleh mengulang apa yang kita bahas hari ini, tapi begitu makan malam, semua berhenti. Makan malam yang benar dan mandi air hangat . Kau bisa mengulang lagi tapi hanya setengah jam, paling lama satu jam, dan setelahnya tidur. Jangan membuat badan dan otak mu lelah, tapi jangan juga membuat mereka lalai. Kau harus menyeimbangkan semuanya."

Furihata ternganga. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Akashi Seijuurou, ketua osis yang terkenal sadis bicara sangat panjang padanya. Lidahnya masih kaku saat Akashi menyentil dahinya.

"Hilangkan muka bodoh mu itu. Sekarang, pulang."

Masih terkejut, ia hanya mengangguk dan membereskan buku nya dan beranjak mengejar Akashi yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Ia melihat punggung Akashi yang jauh didepannya dan lagi-lagi, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak liar. Furihata mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tetap menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal tidak penting ini, minggu ujian sudah didepan mata. Ia harus focus.

Perlahan, Furihata akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya sejak tadi berdiri.

* * *

"Aku senang kau sangat mudah di ajari."

"Memang Akashi-san sering mengajari orang lain?" Tanya Furihata di sesi belajar bersama mereka. Furihata butuh pembicaraan kecil nan remeh, karena sehabis ini ia akan mendapatkan tes dari Akashi. Dan ia takut nilainya dibawah 50.

"Yah, aku sering mengajari sepupu ku. Dia terlalu lama tinggal di amerika sehingga kesulitan membaca dan menulis kanji. Dan dia terlalu terobsesi pada basket hingga tidak peduli pada yang lain. Aku benar-benar geram."

"Hee…. Apakah dia bersekolah disini?"

"Tidak, dia di Tokyo."

Furihata memperhatikan Akashi. Ia terlihat berbeda. Sepertinya sebebal apapun sepupu Akashi itu, Akashi tetap sayang padanya. Furihata tersenyum lembut mengetahui The Great Emperor Akashi Seijuurou ternyata mempunyai sisi lembut.

Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu keras-keras di hadapan Akashi. Nope, ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Baiklah. Waktu nya tes. Kerjakan ini, 30 menit, aku akan menunggu disini. Kau boleh bertanya sebanyak tiga kali bila ada yang tidak dimengerti. Hanya itu. Dan aku akan segera menilainya disini. Sekarang… kerjakan!"

Furihata tergugup mengerjakan kertas soal yang Akashi berikan. Akashi dengan santainya membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya dengan tenang.

Dan selama tiga puluh menit itu, suasana sangat sunyi. Hanya diselingi suara kertas dari halaman yang dibalik. Terkadang suara tutup dan buka pintu perpustakaan menyambangi. Tapi selebihnya hanya sunyi.

Akashi tiba-tiba menutup bukunya dengan cukup keras.

"Sudah 30 menit. Kemarikan."

Furihata merasa dirinya baru saja mengerjakan sebuah soal ujian khusus manusia jenius. Bukan susah lagi, tapi syuuuussah sekali. Ia terkapar menyedihkan di mejanya dan walau mendengar dengusan dari Akashi, Furihata sudah tdak sanggup membalas.

Akashi memeriksa kertasnya dan sesekali mencoret disana dan disini. Furihata pasrah.

"Done…. Tidak terlalu buruk untukmu."

Furihata mulai sumringah.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, karena biasanya orang yang pertama kali ku ajarkan dan ku tes, mereka biasanya salah semua."

Furihata tidak enak perasaan.

"….dan…?"

"Selamat, kau mendapat nilai 25."

"EEEH?"

Dan Furihata dilirik tajam beserta desisan bak ular sanca dari seluruh orang di perpustakaan. Furihata meminta maaf… lagi.

Setelahnya ia menoleh ke arah Akashi dan akhirnya melihat bawah mata Akashi berkilat tanda bahwa ia bersenang-senang. Furihata pasrah.

"…. Kenapa… nilaiku…."

"Kau melakukan kesalahan bodoh disini, dan entah kau pusing atau apa, di awal kau benar menuliskan tanda (+) tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi (-) di akhir?"

Furihata melihat soal kertas tes yang ia kerjakan tadi dan merutuki dirinya. Entah bagaimana ia malah salah tulis. Hasil akhirnya jelas salah. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Then, waktunya hukuman."

Furihata bersumpah, Akashi mengatakan itu dengan sangat amat senang. Ada nada didalam kalimat itu. Yeah, Furihata baru sadar kembali, Akashi Seijuurou itu sadis.

"Hu-hu-hukumannya apa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Akashi berpikir sebentar dan Furihata merasa ingin menepuk dahinya. Rupanya Akashi belum memikirkan itu.

"Well… aku memikirkan beberapa hukuman. Tapi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku hanya akan menyentil dahi mu saja."

'Hanya itu?' imajinari chibi Furihata sudah akan bersorak gembira.

"Dengan pulpen." Tandas Akashi.

Oh Furihata tahu hukuman apa yang Akashi maksud dan NOOO, ITU SANGAT MENYAKITKAN!

Furihata reflek menutup dahi nya. Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Singkirkan tangan mu. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Furihata menggeleng-geleng ketakutan.

"Furihata Kouki."

Tatapan mengancam. Furihata semakin gemetaran.

Akashi semakin melotot, Furihata membeku.

Ia pun akhirnya menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan dan dengan segera Akashi bersiap dengan pulpennya. Serius, kenapa Akashi berwajah sesenang ini?!

Akashi menahan ujung pulpen sedangkan sisi lainnya ia tarik ke belakang. Tak lama, ia lepas tarikan pada pulpennya dan pulpennya kembali ke posisi semula dan itu menghantam telak dahi Furihata. Suaranya cukup terdengar tapi Furihata tidak teriak.

No, ia saking kaget dan sakit ia bahkan tidak mampu berteriak.

"Dahi mu lagi, kemarikan."

"E-e-e-eeh? Ka-ka-kan sudah…" Furihata memekik ketakutan.

"Batas minimal nilai itu 50. Sedangkan kau mendapat nilai 25. Kurang 10, satu pukulan, kurang dua puluh, dua pukulan, dan kau kurang 25, jadi ku bulatkan menjadi 3. Baru satu pukulan, dua lagi."

HIIIIIII!

Furihata seharusnya sadar, kemarin itu, ia menerima ajakan belajar bersama dengan iblis.

Furihata hanya bisa meratapi nasib dan menerima kesakitan didahinya.

* * *

Selama seminggu terakhir sampai waktunya minggu ujian, Furihata pasrah di gembleng oleh Akashi. Sesekali Akashi mengingatkan (mengancam) mengenai beasiswa yang Furihata dapatkan hingga nilainya harus tetap di atas.

Dan entah kekuatan apa yang Akashi gunakan… NILAI TES NYA TIDAK PERNAH LEBIH DARI 50!

Dan dengan kata lain. HUKUMAN SELALU MENANTINYA!

Furihata ingin menangis.

Dahinya sudah merah-merah dan hari ini adalah tes terakhir. Ia memohon dengan amat sangat pada dewa manapun, agar ia lolos kali ini.

Akashi disampingnya menorehkan satu garis terakhir dan penilaian hari ini selesai. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus. Furihata berwajah lucu karena ketakutan nilainya tidak lolos… lagi.

Akashi menatapnya dan Furihata akhirnya sadar ia tengah diperhatikan.

"…jadi…?"

"Hmm…."

Akashi sengaja. Membuat fuirhata semakin gelisah di kursinya. Akhirnya ia tidak tega juga, Furihata terlihat ingin menangis.

"Congratulation! Nilai 50!"

Akashi memberikan kertas-kertas tadi dan terlihat di sana angka 50 dengan tinta biru. Furihata berucap syukur. Tapi belum sempat ia senang-senang karena bebas dari hukuman sentilan di dahi, Akashi justru menepuk punggung tangannya kencang.

"AWW! Akashi-san!" tegurnya.

"Kau baru mendapatkan nilai 50 dari aku, sekali. Jangan besar kepala. Ingat, soal ku dan soal dari sensei berbeda. Aku akan menghukummu JAUUUH lebih berat bila peringkat mu dibawah 5 besar. Mengerti?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" salut Furihata lebih kearah takut tapi juga senang. Ia akhirnya berhasil mendapat nilai yang Akashi tentu ia senang. Tapi ia takut akan hukuman bila ia tidak berhasil mendapat peringkat diatas 5.

Akashi melihat itu dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi bila berhasil. Aku akan memberikan mu hadiah."

Hadiah? Hadiah dari Akashi Seijuurou? Dari The Great Emperor? Dari Pewaris keluarga Akashi? Oh siapa yang tidak mau! Munafik bila Furihata menolak. Karena ia saat ini sangat termotivasi mendapat peringkat diatas 5 dan mendapat hadiah dari Akashi yang terkenal seantero sekolah, tidak, ralat, bahkan sampai ke luar sekolah.

Furihata hanya mengangguk mantap dan karena mereka masih ada waktu. Mereka kembali belajar bersama diselingi obrolan ringan.

* * *

Minggu ujian pun tiba.

Furihata duduk tergugup. Ia berdoa komat-kamit. Perlengkapan alat tulisnya ia periksa lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar tegang.

" _Ingat, pada saat mengerjakan nanti, tetaplah tenang. Kau belajar padaku, Akashi Seijuurou, dan aku selalu menang. Karena itu aku selalu benar. Kau akan baik-baik saja. mengerti? Bila kau gugup, tarik napas mu dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan. Baca soal mu baik-baik dan pikirkan pemecahan yang terbaik dari soal tersebut. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."_

Kalimat terakhir Akashi sebelum mereka pulang diakhir kegiatan belajar bersama mereka, terngiang di benak Furihata. Benar, ia digembleng oleh siswa terbaik yang pernah ada. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia pun menarik napas panjang dan setelahnya ia mulai tenang.

Kertas ujian dibagikan. Perintah untuk mengerjakan sudah diberikan. Furihata mulai membaca soal-soal dihadapannya.

'Eh? Lho? Ini….."

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, pengumuman peringkat pun dipasang. Satu papan besar itu terpajang sempurna peringkat para siswa.

"Uwaaah, lagi-lagi Akashi menyabet peringkat satu secara keseluruhan."

"Nilai sempurna seperti biasa."

"Ah well, dia memang jenius kan."

"Sungguh, apakah pemuda itu tidak punya kelemahan?"

"Nah, situasinya berbeda dengan kita."

Gossip demi gossip mengenai 'guru'nya terdengar di telinga Furihata. Ia melihat dari seluruh siswa kelas dua, nilai Akashi paling sempurna dan menyabet peringkat satu. Well, karena ia mendapat nilai sempurna, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan kelas satu dan dua pun, Akashi yang pertama. Ia bangga menjadi murid nya Akashi.

Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sadar ia malah jauh dari tujuannya semula. Melihat peringkatnya dan memberi tahu Akashi.

Furihata takut untuk berharap karena itu ia melihat dari peringkat 20… tidak ada namanya…..10… tidak ada… 6…7….8….. ia mulai berdebar dengan kencang.

Dan jantungnya seolah berhenti saat menemukan namanya. Dengan kencang, ia keluar dari kerumunan dan menuju perpustakaan. Ia dan Akashi sudah berjanji begitu peringkat sudah di umumkan, mereka kan bertemu di perpustakaan.

Ia berlari walau tidak terlalu kencang seperti sebelumnya, karena seorang sensei sudah menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya tersenyum bersalah, tapi masih tetap berlari.

Sesampainya, ia membuka pintu perlahan. Well, ia harus, bila tidak mau kartu perpustakaannya di sita untuk sementara waktu. Ia memasuki perpustakaan dengan dada berdebar, sebagian karena habis berlari, sebagian karena pengumuman peringkat nya barusan.

Ia berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa, dipojok perpustakaan, namun sayang Akashi tidak ada disana. Ia mendesah. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menatap ke jendela yang terbuka. Ia kemudian melamun. Tidak sadar, Akashi sudah disampingnya.

"Furihata Kouki." Panggilnya. Furihata berjengit kaget.

"A-a-a-Akashi-san! Maaf, aku melamun."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai."

Akashi duduk disampingnya dan menatap Furihata.

"Lalu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ah, iya, benar juga. Maaf, sebelumnya, selamat Akashi-san. kau mendapat peringkat pertama." Ujar Furihata dengan tulus.

Akashi sempat tertegun karena, walau sudah sering diberi selamat, namun entahlah, ia merasa Furihata berbeda dan benar-benar tulus merasa senang dan bangga ia mendapat peringkat pertama. Berbeda dengan orang lain….

"Ah, aku sudah bisa menduganya, tapi, terima kasih." Balas Akashi. Dan Furihata merasa Akashi tidak semenakutkan yang dulu. Furihata tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang giliran mu, Furihata Kouki."

"Benar, aku… peringkat ku…. AKU MENDAPATKAN PERINGKAT 3! Padahal aku selalu mendapat peringkat 5 atau 6, tapi aku mendapat peringkat tiga, Akashi-san! Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Furihata berseru senang. Sangat senang bahkan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan sadis karena berisik. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah, toh hari ini peringkat para siswa baru di umumkan.

Furihata masih terus berucap terima kasih dan menjabat tangan Akashi erat-erat. Ia bahagia. ayah ibu nya pasti bangga. Ia berhasil mempertahankan beasiswa nya.

Akashi tertegun tapi kemudian tersenyum bangga. Furihata melihat itu dan wajahnya memerah seketika. Ketua osis nya ini memang terlalu tampan dan itu seharusnya illegal.

Furihata menjadi salah tingkah dan dengan pelaaan, ia melepas jabatan tangannya. Ia kemudian duduk tidak tenang dan malu.

"Selamat Kouki, kau berhasil melampaui ekspetasiku."

Furihata bingung harus berkomentar yang mana, tentang panggilan namanya yang tiba-tiba berubah, atau tentang ekspetasi Akashi. Ia memilih tentang ekspetasi.

"Be-be-benarkah?"

"Yah, bukannya aku meremehkan mu, hanya saja, Kouki selalu gugup disaat genting sehingga salah menulis tanda baca atau kesalahan kecil lain tapi fatal akibatnya. Aku menduga setidaknya kau akan mendapat peringkat 5 atau 4. Aku bangga dengan mu, Kouki."

Furihata terkekeh-kekeh malu dan wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat senang di puji, apalagi di puji oleh Akashi.

"Sekarang, mengenai hadiah. Hanya saja, ada satu syarat lagi."

Furihata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Nama."

"Hm?"

"Panggil aku dengan nama ku Kouki."

Furihata kaget. Ia bingung. Dan karena takut salah, ia hanya mengucapkan yang terlintas.

"Akashi-san."

Akashi mendesah kecewa.

"Namaku, Kouki, panggil aku Seijuurou."

Furihata semakin memerah wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan temannya hingga memanggil nama kecil mereka. Apalagi Akashi! Furihata bahkan tidak berani memikirkan bahwa mereka teman.

"Kouki…."

"Uummm….. Ano….. Uuuh….. S-s-s-s-ssei…..juu….. Maaf! Rasanya jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar!"

Akashi menatapnya dan kemudian tertunduk. Furihata takut Akashi marah. Tapi rupanya, Akashi tengah tertawa. Ia tertawa kencang namun tidak bersuara. Hanya getaran dari bahunya yang berguncang yang menandakan bahwa Akashi tertawa geli sekali.

"A-a-Akashi-san…."

Akashi menghapus air mata yang ada disudut mata. Wajahnya masih menyisakan tanda bahwa ia baru saja tertawa.

"Maaf Kouki, kau benar-benar…. Menarik. Panggil aku, ayo Kouki."

"Uugh… kau sengaja…. Uummm….. S-s-seiju….rou…"

Nada Furihata semakin mengecil bahkan satu suku kata terakhir nama Akashi hanya berupa bisikan. Akashi mendengus, lebih tepatnya karena ia menahan tawa nya lepas kendali lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi mulai besok, kau harus belajar memanggil namaku dengan benar."

"He? Mulai besok?" tanya Furihata tidak mengerti. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang hadiah mu."

Kesampingkan semua yang baru saja terjadi, Furihata kembali girang akan diberi hadiah. Ia bersiap namun ia malah kebingungan ketika Akashi mendekatkan diri padanya.

Ia tidak dapat berpikir, ia tidak mampu berpikir.

Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya satu.

Sepasang bibir hangat yang menempel pasti di bibirnya.

Furihata merasa otaknya konslet. Matanya tetap terbuka tapi tidak melihat apa-apa.

Nafasnya tercekat dan ia reflek membuka mulutnya saat merasakan Akashi menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya yang kemudian dijadikan kesempatan oleh akasi untuk mencium Furihata lebih dalam. Furihata kini menutup matanya. Tidak berdaya dengan sensasi yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara disekitarnya, seolah kini dunia hanya ada dirinya dan Akashi.

Entah berapa lama Akashi menciumnya, Furihata tidak tahu dan sungguh tidak peduli.

Akashi kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Furihata dengan pelan membuka kembali matanya dan melihat Akashi menjilat bibirnya seolah baru saja menikmati makanan. Dan kesadaran Furihata akhirnya kembali.

Matanya terbelalak, tangannya menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala.

Akashi dan Furihata sama-sama terdiam. Suara kembali hadir disekitar mereka namun mereka tidak peduli.

Setelah beberapa saat, Furihata memutuskan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"A-a-a-Akashi-san….. Yang tadi itu….."

"Itu hadiah ku."

Furihata kembali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menggumam pelan bahwa itu hanya hadiah. Hanya hadiah semata.

"Tidak, kau salah." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba. Furihata menoleh ke arah Akashi dengan cepat.

"Hadiah ku memang ciuman dari ku, tapi tidak hanya itu. Atau kau memang ingin hadiah berupa materi?"

Mata Furihata terbelalak terkejut. Nggak, bahkan ia tidak perlu hadiah sebenarnya. Dengan peringkat ini saja sudah hadiah yang berharga untuknya.

"Ti-ti-tidak… bukan itu….. Hadiah… tidak usah sebenarnya, maksudku, peringkat ku saja sudah merupakan hadiah yang menakjubkan. Tapi tadi ciuman itu…. maksud mu apa….."

"Sudah kukatakan, kau itu menarik, Kouki."

"Ka-ka-kau tidak sedang mempermainkan ku kan?"

Furihata bertanya takut. Kini setelah ujian selesai, ia sudah bisa memikirkan apa yang ia rasakan selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini dan keinginan besarnya untuk membuat Akashi bangga, membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia memang menyukai Akashi.

Tapi kini ia takut.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkan mu Kouki. Aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu ku untuk sesuatu yang tidak berharga."

"Kau dulu bilang aku hanya selingan kebosanan mu." Ucap Furihata, kini ia merasa takut dan marah. Tidak bukan, ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Kouki, kau ini salah paham."

"Salah dimananya." serunya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Akashi.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Aku memang tidak ada kerjaan, kegiatanku sudah selesai. Dan aku memang bosan. Tapi aku tidak akan membuang waktuku bersantai-santai, melakukan yang tidak berguna. Dan kepada apa lagi aku curahkan waktuku bila bukan ke seseorang yang menarik perhatianku."

"Kau, Furihata Kouki, pemuda yang aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah ini. Saat namamu dipanggil saat upacara pemberian beasiswa dulu, yang aku lihat, kau itu pemuda yang sangat biasa dan aku terkejut karena tipe seperti mu biasanya hanya mempunyai nilai rata-rata. namun aku melihat kau berbeda, hanya saja, kau seperti hampir ambruk. Kantung matamu tebal. Dan aku mengerti, kau berusaha terlalu keras untuk mencapai tujuanmu."

"Karena itulah, aku memutuskan menghabiskan waktu ku bersama mu. Mengajarkan mu cara belajar yang tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan. Dan aku sekali lagi benar, menghabiskan waku bersama mu sangatlah menyenangkan. Karena aku menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang ku sukai dan aku yakin itu sangat tidak sia-sia."

Furhata tertegun. Dirinya…. tidak salah dengar kan…..

"Tadi… Akashi-san bilang apa….."

Akashi menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya mendekati Furihata lagi tapi tidak terlalu dekat sehingga Furihata harus takut. Pemuda coklat itu mash menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tadi bilang, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang ku sukai, sangat tidak sia-sia." Bisik Akashi. Furihata menatap Akashi lagi. matanya terkejut namun dari sana terpancar bahwa akhirnya Furihata mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Furihata Kouki… berkencanlah dengan ku."

Dan otak Furihata pun seolah konslet labeih dari yang tadi.

'Ke-ke-kencan? Siapa dengan siapa? Akashi-san tidak mungkin bicara tentang ku kan?'

"Aku memang bicara mengenai mu Kouki."

'Akashi-san bisa membaca pikiran ku kaaaaaah?'

"And no, aku tidak bisa baca pikiran dirimu atau orang lain Kouki. Saat ini wajah bodohmu memberikan semua apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Kau sangat mudah dibaca."

Furihata hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya salah tingkah wajahnya sangat merah dan ia malu….. Dan senang…..

"Ini pasti mimpi kan….." ujar Furihata tidak jelas apakah itu bertanya atau bukan. Akashi mengangkat alis dan di dadanya saat ini ada perasaan tidak enak. Apakah Furihata Kouki ternyata tidak menyukainya?

"Ini bukan mimpi Kouki."

"Ta-tapi... Tapi ini tidak mungkin…."

Akashi mendecak tidak suka.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Akashi-san tidak sadar atau apa, aku tidak akan pernah pantas bersama Akashi-san. Akashi-san sempurna dan aku hanya siswa biasa yang kebetulan beruntung mendapat beasiswa. Lebih dari itu aku bukanlah apa-apa."

"Kau memepertanyakan perasaan yang aku rasakan? Memangnya Kouki bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini hingga bisa mengatakan bahwa aku salah mengenai perasaan ini?"

Furihata merasa hatinya ditusuk sembilu. Jadi, Akashi benar-benar menyukainya? Furihata menggeleng-geleng agar harapannya tidak naik.

"….apa kata orang nanti Akashi-san….. Kau seharusnya bersama seseorang yang kalibernya sederajat dengan dirimu….."

"Orang lain? Memang mereka siapa sehingga bisa memutuskan untukku mana yang pantas atau tidak untukku. Hidupku aku sendiri yang menjalani, diriku sendiri yang memutuskan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang katanya hanya pemuda biasa-biasa saja. aku bahkan tidak peduli kau itu kaya atau tidak, sempurna atau tidak."

"… Tapi… kau baru melihatku ketika aku mendapat beasiswa….. Aku….."

Hati Akashi mencelos. Ia ingin rasanya membanting sesuatu. Kouki memang tidak biasa. Orang lain mungkin akan segera menghambur kepelukannya begitu ia bilang bahwa ia menyukai orang tersebut. Tapi Furihata berbeda.

"Kouki, jawab aku. Apa perasaanku tidak berbalas?"

Furihata diam. Kepalanya menunduk dan Akashi tidak dapat membaca apa yang Furihata pikirkan saat ini. Furihata terdiam lama membuat Akashi semakin tidak enak perasaan.

"Kouki…."

"Kouki dengarkan aku…. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain karena mau sesempurna apapun aku, mereka pasti akan mencari hal yang bisa di protes. Mereka hanya memandang melalui kacamata yang mereka inginkan. Tidak peduli pada hal yang sesungguhnya. Dan ya memang aku melihatmu saat upacara penerimaan beasiswa. Tapi aku tidak melihat beasiswa itu, aku melihat bagaimana pemuda biasa ini berusaha begitu keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah sekolah yang persaingannya sangat ketat ini, dan berhasil."

"Kemudian aku melihatmu tertidur disini, tertidur diantara tumpukan buku-buku demi mempertahankan nilaimu. Sampai kelelahan. Tidak ada seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja yang bisa seperti dirimu."

Furihata masih terdiam menunduk dan kini Akashi bisa melihat bahwa Furihata terlihat sedikit gemetar. Akashi jujur panik namun ia tidak menunjukkannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Furihata dan terlihat wajah itu penuh air mata. Furihata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar.

"Kouki…"

"Ka-kau… sungguh licik… Akashi-san….. Aku…aku….aku juga menyukaimu…. Tapi aku khawatir… pada dirimu…. Tapi kau terus bicara dan….. Sekarang….. Bagaimana aku... Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu…"

Furihata kembali terisak pelan sementara Akashi untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dan menunjukkan dirinya dan bukan dirinya sang penguasa, sang tiran. Tapi Akashi Seijuurou yang sesungguhnya. Furihata semakin tidak karuan.

"Jadi, apakah itu berarti jawabanmu 'ya'?"

Furihata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawabannya. Akashi segera membawa Furihata kepelukannya. Furihata memeluk erat Akashi dan pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa kecil.

Perlahan Akashi melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Furihata. Kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu kembali dan kini Furihata membalasnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan tapi begitu berharga. Furihata tertawa begitu pula Akashi, senyumnya tidak kunjung surut. Melihat kekasih barunya begitu mempesona dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Akashi tidak tahan untuk menciumnya lagi. Namun sayang, belum sempat ia mencium Furihata terdengar deheman keras dari samping mereka.

Sensei petugas perpustakaan sudah berdiri disana dengan tampangnya yang garang. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah kertas yang tertempel di salah satu rak dengan tulisan besar "DILARANG PACARAN".

Dirinya tidak peduli bahwa siswa di depannya ini adalah siswa terbaik di sekolah. Ini adalah perpustakaan. "kerajaan" nya dan ada peraturan yang harus dipatuhi, bahkan oleh siswa terbaik sekalipun. Tidak ada yang luput dari dirinya.

Furihata panik meminta maaf dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah, Akashi ikut menunduk namun dengan sinar mata yang sangat geli. Sama sekali tidak menyesal. Akashi kemudian menggenggam tangan Furihata, mengambil tas mereka dan menyeret Furihata keluar perpustakaan.

Diluar keduanya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Mereka sama-sama geli dan malu kepergok berciuman. Akashi menatap Furihata yang masih mengatur napas.

Ia membawa keduanya berdekatan dan kembali memberikan ciuman ringan. Dan oh rasanya sangat sempurna.

Akashi tidak melepaskan genggamannya dan mengajak Furihata pulang. Furihata mengangguk ceria dan membalas genggaman kekasih barunya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian berdua, tidak peduli dengan tatapan horror siswa lain.

Keduanya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tapi Furihata yakin, dirinya... tidak, dirinya dan Akashi, bisa menghadapi semuanya berdua. Mereka masih baru memulai. Jalan mereka masih panjang. Dan tidak perlu ada yang ditakuti bila mereka bersama.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. karena mereka berdua, Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki, The Great Emperor dan The Ordinary Boy, akan terus berjuang sekuat tenaga demi hal yang paling luar biasa yang kini tengah mereka rasakan.

Fin.

* * *

Omake:

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Aka... Sei... Aka... uuuhhhh..."

"Masih belum bisa Kouki? Sei is fine. Try it."

"Uuumm... Sei...-san..."

Akashi mendengus geli.

"Sei saja, ah sudahlah, kita baru jalan dua minggu, kau akan terbiasa. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Mengenai tes ku. Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari 50 setiap mengerjakan tes dari mu? Tapi kemudian aku bisa mengerjakan ujian kemarin dengan mudah?"

Akashi melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mengunyah telur dadar nya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepolosan karena kebingungannya. Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Aah, mengenai hal itu. setiap tes yang aku berikan, aku menambahkan satu atau dua, terkadang tiga soal yang serupa dengan yang kita bahas tapi tingkatannya berbeda."

Furihata menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

"Kau memberikan ku soal yang tingkat kesulitannya lebih tinggi?"

"Yah, tapi terbukti kau bisa melalui nya. Aku kadang terkejut ketika salah satu soal tersebut dan kau menjawabnya dengan benar. Dan sekali lagi aku benar. Kau memang bisa, Kouki."

Akashi tersenyum lembut dan jantung Furihata mulai berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Kau memang jahat... Sei..."

"Kau memanggil namaku." godanya.

"Agh, Sei!"

Wajah Furihata memerah dan bahkan ia tidak sanggup memakan bekalnya lagi. Akashi tertawa dan menarik Furihata ke pelukannya.

"One step at time, Kouki, dan kau sudah selangkah lebih maju. Tenang saja, kita punya seluruh waktu yang ada."

Akashi mengecup lembut Kouki-nya beberapa kali dan kemudian kembali meneruskan makan bekal, keduanya masih duduk berdekatan.

* * *

A/N: Selesaiiiiiiii :D

How is it? aneh? bagus? rata-rata?

Tolong tinggalkan review bila berkenan :D

Ah Btw, klo kalian mikir siapa sih sepupu akashi yang saya sebut? well, saya seneng banget dengan settingan Akashi with Kagami as Brother. baik sodara kandung ato sekedar satu keluarga. so yeah, sepupunya itu Kagami :D

sekali lagi, Terima kasih sudah membaca and HAPPY LECHI69DAY XD


End file.
